


Seeing Red

by writworm42



Series: Aftercare fics [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Safewords, sensation play implied but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa taps out of a scene, and Brooke makes sure she's okay.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> In my experience, there's a bit of a stigma against using safewords in the kink community, irl. Sure, we include 'yellow' and 'red', but often, it's equated with a sort of weakness to use them. That's very unhealthy. I wanted to write a fic to show that using red is necessary and okay, and to show a healthy response.
> 
> I also wanted to show that it's okay to be emotionally affected by what's happening to your partner, because in a healthy BDSM relationship, you care about them and want them to be okay. If anyone does ANYTHING when you need to stop a scene except show concern for you, they are not someone you should be doing scenes with. Always negotiate ahead of time. Coming up with a plan for what happens if the scene needs to stop can be a good idea to make sure you get what you need.

“ _RED!! FUCK, FUCK, RED!!!_ ”

The words were like a gunshot in the air; Brooke snapped straight up, dropping what she was doing and moving quickly, mind racing.

They had talked about this, talked about exactly what to do. Blindfold first. Vanessa gasped with relief the minute Brooke lifted it off her face, and Brooke had to resist the urge to stop there and kiss the panic off of the smaller queen’s face, wipe away the tears that were starting to gather at the corners of her eyes. But that wasn’t what Vanessa needed right now; right now, she needed Brooke in the zone, moving without any hesitations, unlatching the restraints that had been holding her spread-eagle against the mattress.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Brooke watched with concern as Vanessa popped up and gathered herself into a sitting position, knees tucked into her chest. She was shaking a little, her breath coming in fast and shallow hiccups that made Brooke’s heart drop into her stomach. It didn’t matter how much they talked about this, or how detailed a plan they had - seeing Vanessa this shaken, this out of it, was terrifying.

“Vanessa?” Brooke prompted again, forcing her voice to stay calm and even.

_How would you feel about trying some sensation play?_

“I’m okay, I’m just… It was a lot.”

_What would it involve?_

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_I’d put different stuff on different parts of your body, you know, like feathers or ice or my fingers. I could blindfold you too, just to add the element of surprise._

“Just… gimme a minute, ‘kay?”

_Sounds hot. Remember my limits though?_

They had talked about this. Brooke had seen it before, too, though never this intense. When Vanessa got overstimulated, it was best to ask before touching, better to stay silent than talking.

_No bodily fluids, no heat, no sharp stuff._

“Okay.”

They sat for what felt to Brooke like hours, until Vanessa stopped shaking, her knees falling from her chest and fists relaxing back into open palms.

“It was the blindfold.” Vanessa stared down at her feet, painted toes still twitching a little as she spoke. “I think… I think I just hated the blindfold. Not bein’ able to see what was goin’ on.”  

Brooke nodded.

_If I get scared, this has gotta come off first, okay? So I can see your face again._

“I think I… I think I jus’ got lost for a sec, you know?”

_Absolutely._

“Is there anything I can do for you right now?” Brooke’s voice was kind, quiet, her body fighting to stay still. Selfishly, she wished that Vanessa would look at her--send some kind of signal that she was okay, that Brooke hadn’t hurt her too much. Vanessa just shook her head.

“No, not… Actually, can you just get me a blanket? And just… I don’t know, just stay with me?”

By the time Brooke got back, Vanessa had relaxed considerably, her breath even as she leaned back onto the bed, pillows under her back.

“Thanks, boo.” she smiled gratefully and accepted the blanket from Brooke. Brooke knew that the blanket was one of Vanessa’s favourites, a pink, heavy thing that was twice her size, perfect for cocooning up tight and dozing off, or just tucking her head under to hide from the world; predictably, Vanessa did a little bit of both, wrapping herself tightly and sliding down until the only thing on her pillows was her head. Brooke took the cue to lay down next to her, faces inches apart.

“So next time, no blindfold?” Brooke smiled reassuringly, and warm relief spread through her chest when Vanessa returned the smile, albeit only a flicker—but it was progress, a sign that she was coming back to herself.

“I think no more sensation play.” The smile disappeared from Vanessa’s face for a moment but returned when Brooke nodded.

“Alright. Sounds good. Anything else I can do to help you right now?”

But Vanessa only yawned. “I wouldn’t mind a nap, honestly.” Brooke giggled softly.

“Alright, babe, sweet dreams. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a really great response to these fics, and I'm so thrilled! However, I want to reiterate something--these fics, while hopefully a good and realistic model of healthy BDSM, are NOT a substitute for research. DO NOT base your BDSM off of fics. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
